In a packaging container used for milk, juice, sake, shochu, mineral water and other beverages, for example, a web-like laminate material provided with a crease line on a fibrous base material (e.g. paper or the like)/a plastic laminate body is formed into a tube shape by providing with a longitudinal vertical line seal, a packaging material formed into the tube shape is filled with a material to be filled, and a lateral line seal is provided in a transverse direction of a tubular packaging material to form a cushion shape and fold along the crease line, thus a final shape is formed. As the final shape, there is a brick shape (parallelepiped), a tetrahedral shape or the like.
In the above-described packaging system, with respect to aseptic packaging and chilled packaging having a different packaging system, a different web-like laminate material for the packaging container is used. In a laminate packaging material used for a paper packaging container product, as the aseptic packaging, low density polyethylene (LDPE)/printing ink layer/paper core layer (fibrous carrier layer)/LDPE/aluminum foil/LDPE/LDPE and LDPE/printing ink layer/paper core layer/LDPE/aluminum foil/polyester (PET) are known, whereas as the chilled packaging, LDPE/printing ink layer/paper core layer/LDPE/LDPE, printing ink layer/LDPE/paper core layer/LDPE/LDPE and others are known.
In a laminate material to be heat-sealed by high-frequency induction heating for forming a container, there is known the laminate material described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. S63-222, for example, which is a web-like laminate material for a packaging container composed of a base layer and a thermoplastic inner layer, and includes an electrically conductive layer of carbon black laminated between the base layer and a thermoplastic innermost layer in a zone to be heat-sealed by the high-frequency induction heating for forming the container. The laminate material is composed of the base layer, the thermoplastic innermost layer and the electrically conductive layer of carbon black which is the intermediate layer thereof (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. S63-222).
When the web-like laminate material for the packaging container is overlaid and a thermally sealable innermost layer is melted to form the zone to be sealed, there is a possibility that a liquid food product or the like to be filled and packaged remains in a seal zone and in the vicinity thereof. Further, there is a possibility that a residue is contaminated with bacteria or the like from the exterior. Therefore, it is necessary that a seal zone and vicinity thereof be formed in an antibacterial atmosphere or with an antibacterial material.
A packaging paper container of the liquid food product is classified into the aseptic packaging capable of preserving at a normal temperature and the chilled packaging to be distributed in a chilled condition such as a milk container or the like. Every packaging laminate material is roughly separated into the aseptic packaging and the chilled packaging, and produced. The liquid food product is filled and packaged by a separate package filling machine and a separate sealing method.
However, even if the aseptic packaging and the chilled packaging include a different packaging system, if a part of the different packaging system is diverted or appropriated, efficient operation/application/work of entirety of packaging system can be carried out to thereby further contribute to reduced energy, materials and production costs.